Camino a la perdición
by misspiruleta
Summary: Básicamente son las primeras veces de Castiel en su “proceso de humanización”. Spoilers de toooooda la serie. Slash implícito.


Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece y hago esto solamente por vicio. Dean es de Cas, Cas es de Dean y Sammy es de todos.

**Camino a la perdición**

Son los gritos. Podría seguir con el día a día si no escuchara esos gritos. Esa es la razón por la que Dean duerme mal, por la que se empeña en seguir sintiéndose culpable. Y Castiel lo sabe. Porque él estuvo allí y lo vio. Vio su alma destrozada, drogada de violencia. Y ahora también lo ve. El dolor de Dean quemándole las entrañas.

Castiel jamás había estado en el infierno. Jamás había visto tantas almas juntas, torturadas constantemente. Jamás había escuchado tantos llantos, tantos gritos.

Supo reconocer a Dean. Es ahora y aún no sabe por qué, pero lo hizo. Dean es especial. Estaba lleno de cicatrices, el pelo cubierto de sangre reseca. Desnudo y humillado.

Y sus ojos.

Nunca sabrá todo lo que Alastair le hizo, lo que los demás le hicieron, para que Dean tuviera esa mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y resentimiento, cegados por el dolor. No dudaba en seguir con la tortura. Se preguntó cómo era posible que ese humano pudiera salvarlos a todos.

Se acercó, tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar. Expandiendo su Gracia, cogiendo a Dean por las axilas. Dean ni siquiera se aferró a él. Se había desmayado.

Esa fue la primera vez que Castiel sintió algo.

**

Resucitó su cuerpo putrefacto, descompuesto. Devolvió su alma. Lo observó desde lejos, espiando, protegiendo. Desde el mismo momento en el que Dean volvió a respirar, se convirtió en su guardián, vigilando sus movimientos, sus pensamientos.

El ser humano que veía ahora era muy distinto al que había visto en el infierno. Quizás no recordase todo, quizás estuviera pensando en el presente, negándose a quedarse simplemente ahí, estando. Castiel no podía evitar pensar que él había creado eso. Puede que lo que sintiera en ese momento fuera egoísmo, fuera soberbia. O quizás simplemente era la satisfacción de haber dado pie a que Dean estuviera vivo. Posiblemente fuera orgullo, ahora que está más familiarizado con las sensaciones humanas.

Y sin embargo, seguía ahí.

Castiel estuvo ahí la primera noche que Dean soñó con el infierno. Y desde entonces no se ha marchado nunca, salvo algunas excepciones. Puede que sea alguna conexión que tenga con Dean, por el hecho de haberlo salvado, no lo sabe. Pero puede _sentirlo._ A Dean. Puede oír los gritos que oye, percibir el dolor que siente. Al principio no sabía cómo hacer que parara todo. Dean se removía, inquieto, nervioso, aterrorizado. Algunas veces soñaba que era torturado. Otras veces soñaba que era él el que torturaba y Castiel sabía que a la mañana siguiente vendrían los silencios largos, los monosílabos a Sam o a Bobby, los ojos apagados, tristes.

La primera vez ni siquiera lo pensó. Se acercó a la cama, puso una mano en su frente y esperó a que se tranquilizase. Pero Dean sudaba e inconscientemente le agarró la muñeca con las dos manos, así que Castiel simplemente agachó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con la boca entreabierta de Dean. Estuvo así un rato –diez segundos, tres minutos, una hora, nunca ha sido bueno contando el tiempo- y esperó, con los ojos abiertos, hasta que Dean se quedó quieto y empezó a respirar regularmente de nuevo. Se dio cuenta, cuando los jadeos cesaron, de que todo ese tiempo había sentido algo parecido a la impotencia y que ahora el corazón de Jimmy había dejado de martillear tanto.

Castiel lo hace cada vez que Dean sueña. Eso de besarle. No sabe cuántas veces han sido, pero Dean sueña muchas veces con el infierno, demasiadas. Desconoce cuándo empezó a cerrar los ojos para besarle, pero hay veces que todavía los mantiene abiertos, porque Dean tiene pecas. Las cuenta hasta que vuelve a escuchar su respiración tranquila. Entonces todo parece estar mejor para Castiel.

**

Castiel lo huele antes de verlo aparecer por la puerta. Es un olor diferente. Dean se ha cambiado de ropa y aún así el olor está ahí. Cuando mira a Anna lo comprende todo. Es el olor del sexo.

Se enfada. Es tan natural que no se explica cómo puede estar sucediéndole a él. El malestar se expande por cada fibra de su cuerpo, sube por el estómago y nota la bilis en la garganta. Es una sensación primitiva, animal, que no parece tener nada que ver con otra cosa que no sea su cuerpo pero en realidad sí. Sobre todo cuando ve el beso cómplice entre los dos.

Piensa que se ha enfadado por ver el dolor de Dean, pero también sabe que hay otra cosa. Porque durante un segundo ha pasado por su mente los besos que él le da y le duele saber que nunca ha visto esa expresión.

La mirada de Dean se posa en su rostro después del beso. Castiel no sabe qué piensa, pero esos ojos le taladran y no se siente con fuerzas en ese momento, así que aparta la mirada. Dean le hace sentir diferente. Le hace desear y eso es algo que un ángel no debe permitirse.

**

Esperando a que Dean despertara, Castiel pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Señor, estaba dudando. No dudando, _dudando. _Uriel lo había traicionado y él había rechazado la ayuda de Anna, más por miedo a lo desconocido que porque el ángel le despertara desconfianza. No era ella, era _esto._ Y ver el cuerpo magullado a su lado no ayudaba para nada.

Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo, tan estúpido. Era su culpa que Dean estuviera así. Era su culpa, por haber obedecido a Uriel. ¿Pero no es eso lo que se supone que debía hacer? ¿No dudar, no desobedecer? Esto era lo que había conseguido, haber hecho pasar a Dean por todo este dolor. Y no se refería solamente al físico.

"No puedo hacerlo, Cas."

Sintió miedo. Miedo por querer llorar.

"Encuentra a otro. No soy yo."

Y sin embargo Castiel seguía pensando que él era el único.

**

Una derrota más, la última, y la Guerra había empezado. Literalmente. Castiel había despertado en el comedor de Chuck. No había rastro del profeta por ningún lado, aunque tampoco se preocupó demasiado por eso, porque dentro de su cabeza había escuchado la voz de Dean llamándolo. Había sacado a los Winchester de aquella iglesia tan pronto como había localizado al mayor de ellos.

Ahora Sam duerme y Dean lo mira, esperando respuestas que Castiel no tiene. Siente su desesperación. O puede que sea la suya propia.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunta. Le mira a los ojos. Hace tiempo que Castiel ha comprendido que son una debilidad, pero aún así no aparta la mirada. Dean tiene miedo, aunque Castiel sabe que no dejará de luchar.

No sabe qué ocurrirá. Sólo sabe que por primera vez se siente tan derrotado que se acerca a Dean y lo abraza. Lo hace por sí mismo, porque siente la necesidad de ese cuerpo cálido que nunca se había permitido sentir, porque mientras apoya la barbilla en su cuello hay algo que le hace pensar que todo irá mejor. Sabe que Dean está sorprendido, porque por un momento no reacciona, pero pronto siente sus brazos rodeándole, una mano en la nuca y otra en la cintura. Son manos grandes, protectoras; manos que Castiel necesita con desesperación ahora.

¿Cuándo se ha convertido en un ser humano? ¿Cuándo ha empezado a perder su Gracia?

Es difícil pensar en ello cuando tiene a Dean respirando contra su cuello. Castiel se estremece, pero se aparta de él bruscamente. No quiere mirarlo, no quiere escuchar. Se levanta con rapidez.

"Duerme. Volveré en cuanto haya encontrado a Chuck."

Cuando aparece en casa de Chuck, se toca las mejillas. Están calientes. Y no sabe por qué las tiene así, o quizás sí, pero le da demasiado miedo pensarlo. Mejor dejarlo en algún lugar de su cabeza. Ignorar el cosquilleo en el vientre. O puede que más abajo.

Es incómodo.

Y no sabe cuánto podrá aguantar.

(fin)


End file.
